Kilpentos
by Maid of Lemons
Summary: A campaign based of an idea our DM had. Fun characters, places, and mischief. Will we save the world of Kilpentos?


This is a story based off a currently running D&D campaign. I own nothing except my characters own design. Any coinciding traits with other characters, real or not, are purely coincidental and not plagiarizing. The characters and places are fiction, although real people do decide their actions and bring them to life. Also, world and character descriptions, among other stuff, can be found on my live journal, from my profile, so check it out. I love questions and any response is welcome. If I don't know something, I will be sure to have the DM help me answer. So sit back and enjoy.

Chapter One Meeting

Lemona closed the door and hurried down the street to the market, a short list of ingredients muttered under her breath. As she entered the crowded marketplace she felt her curiosity take hold. It was filled to bursting today. Men, dwarves, elves, gnomes, halflings, and many half-breeds like her, were walking haphazardly through the square. Lemona, knowing there would most likely be thieves today, pulled her dark cloak tighter and kept hurried towards the assigned shops. The temple was expecting guests tonight, but was low on supplies. Still muttering the list to herself she quickly made the purchases.

Trouble arose however, when she had turned to leave the market. A large man appeared to have knocked over a small gnome. Although not hurt, the gnome was very agitated. Lemona, curiosity getting the better of her, walked forward to hear what was happening. Helping the gnome up and dusting her off, the man was apologized.

"I wasn't watching were I was going and missed you down there. Are you hurt? I'm so sorry." The man thundered more apologies as the gnome waved him off.

"It's ok. I know I'm hard to see sometimes. I'm not hurt. My name's Flipnoddie of Dosagas. Flip for short." The gnome put forth a small hand.

"Oh. I'm Rurick. Rurick the Wise of Dosagas." He grasped the small hand and grinned. The gnome smiled back and released the handshake.

"What's brought you to Midrial, Flip?" Rurick asked looking interested.

"I'm here looking for work. I just got out of my old job and felt like something new." Flip said nonchalantly. "You?"

"I'm here looking for information on someone." Rurick seemed reluctant to give up too much information to a stranger. "Anyway, you know of anywhere to stay around here? I'm planning on being in town for a few more days."

"Actually, I was going to ask the same question. I just came through the gate this morning. The Inns I've found so far have steep prices."

Lemona felt a push in her mind and remembered her temple had empty rooms available. They frequently offered out rooms in exchange for chores and the chance to give Bindu's word to strangers. Stepping forward she put on her harmless smile.

"Hello. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I'm a priestess at the temple of Bindu. We commonly give out rooms for a short time in exchange for chores and small tasks. If you are going to be in town for only a few days I'm sure we could offer you shelter." Lemona smiled softly again and looked for their reactions. Both were grinning back at her.

"Sure," said Flip.

"Lead the way," said Rurick.

Lemona turned and led them out of the market and down one of the many wide roads. Her grin widened even more when she remembers the large pile of firewood waiting for her. She was sure this Rurick would be perfect for chopping it. She turned several corners and went down a large street, stopping at a massive wooden gate. Opening it she stepped through and allowed them in.

"Welcome to Bindu's Temple."

The temple was a massive sight to Rurick and Flip's eyes. It was built of massive white stone walls and sturdy timber long before any of them were born. Wide windows, open to the warm sunlight, allowed voices to be heard outside. Around them they notice a small garden of sorts, containing many flowers and a small pond, but not much else. Lemona clears her throat, bringing them back to her.

"I'll show you to the elder. He'll know where to put you."

Lemona leads them into the building and down a quiet hallway to a closed door, which she quietly knocks. Moments later a very old man opens the door and welcomes them in.

"Good day Lemona. Who is this with you?" He says looking carefully over Flip and Rurick.

"Good day to you Elder. This is Flipnoddie and Rurick. They are travelers I found in the marketplace. They need a place to stay for a few nights." Rurick and Flip nod politely to the Elder. He looks thoughtful for a moment and smiles.

"It would seem our guests have arrived then. I'll have them shown to their rooms and get them started on a chore before dinner. You'd better take their supplies to the kitchen." His nods to Lemona, letting her know she is dismissed. She exits the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Your guests have arrived, sir?" Flip asks.

"Yes. I was told by Bindu in my dream last night that we should expect three visitors tonight, so I sent Lemona to the market. It would appear you are two of the visitors." He clasped his hands together and smiled. "I'll get you shown to your rooms and chores then?" Flip and Rurick nod and nervously smile back. Everyone knew the gods could communicate to their followers, but it didn't always mean good things.

Across town a cloaked and hooded figure is following a handsome, official looking man. He is followed as he enters shops and houses, and even now, as he enjoys a cigar in an alley outside his tavern room.

Noor has been following this family informer for three days. She has a contract to protect him while he was on the Midrial plane. Once he was back in Vierc she could continue with her other contracts. The informer puts out the cigar and stretches, looking tiredly back at his room. Noor really hates these "babysitting" contacts, but it isn't her choice to make. A movement in the shadow catches her eye. A Kobal had emerged and was sneaking towards the informer, who hadn't even noticed.

Grasping her whip she jumps down to the ground and lets her scorpion whip fly. It strikes the kobal across the face, leaving a large gash. A sudden sharp pain causes her to look down. Another kobal, previously hidden, had dug his long claws into her leg. Grabbing her dagger Noor plunges it deep into the kobal's skull. Dark filthy blood oozed from the wound as the kobal falls over. The gashed kobal had wiped off its face and was attempting to flee. Noor swings the whip after him, and catching him around the middle, the scorpion tip digs in to its flesh. As the poison overtakes the kobal and it falls to the ground dead.

"They sent _you_." Noor turned around to see the informer light another cigar. "I thought they'd send someone less important to protect me, but the deadly Noor? Good job, by the way." He took a long draw and looked her up and down. Noor wore a black hooded cloak over her light armor and had pulled the black hood over her scarf wrapped head. Gaze as he might, nothing of her slim figure could be seen.

"How much longer do you plan on being here?" She asked in a neutral tone cleaning off her dagger.

"Oh, not much longer. I picked up my last package and I now know where certain people are to be found. The family will want me back soon. I plan on leaving in an hour or so. We'll just need you until the gate." He smiled at her. "Why do you want to know? Concerned about me?" Noor frowned under her scarf, but replied again in a neutral voice.

"Just wondering when I will be free to continue with other contracts." He seemed to expect this and threw his half burnt cigar onto the ground.

"Well then, I won't keep you." He turned and went back into the tavern to get his goons together. When he returned to the alley Noor had left, but from the time he left the tavern until the gate, he could feel her eyes on him.

Noor watched the informer exit Midrial and sighed. He really was annoying, but the family like him, and his information. Her hand found the paper in her pouch she needed. Her new contract was in this town, at the temple of Bindu. The note from the family didn't say anything other than to meet with her contact this evening and to keep an open mind. This felt really bad to her, but she couldn't refuse the family. Slipping from the shadowed wall she made her way through crowded roads until she faced a massive wooden gate. Opening it she steps into a small garden containing a single old man. He looks her over and nods.

"Berchie?" He asks the name so simply it startles her.

"Yes," she replies narrowing her eyes.

"Good. Follow me." The old man turned and Noor followed him into a long quiet hall. A small door opens on her side and Noor sees a head pop out. The head belongs to a young woman with curious green eyes and very long black hair. Only a few random braids keep the mass of hair from falling into her face. She smiles upon seeing the old man and tucks some hair behind her ear. Noor notices her pointed ears and recognizes her as a half-elf.

"Dinner will be ready soon Elder." The woman's voice is respectful, but her smile impish. The old man, or Elder as the young woman called him, nods and smiles warmly at her.

"Very well, Lemona. I have a meeting to take care of, but then I'll be there." She smiles and disappears back into the kitchen. "Nice girl, Lemona. Bindu favors her very much." The Elder seems saddened, but continued leading Noor down the hall. At the end of the hall is a large office of sorts. Noor scans the room and sees a desk covered in papers, a shrine with recently melted wax, and numerous crowded bookshelves covering the walls. The Elder shuts the door and sits down heavily at the desk. Noor prefers to stand and does so, despite his gesture to the chairs surrounding his desk.

"Are you my contact?" Noor asks the man who seems to be breathing too heavily to immediately talk.

"Yes." He says, finally managing to catch his breath. "Forgive me. My health as of late has been poor. But, it's to be expected at my age." Noor nods to be polite as he shifts in his chair and clears his throat. "I contacted you family after Bindu spoke to me in a vision. He is actually the being with whom your contract is made." Noor definitely felt surprise at this. The gods had enough power to do what they wanted, or if they couldn't or wouldn't, they had their own followers. What would Bindu want of her, a mortal not even of his faith?

"Excuse me um, Elder." He nodded at her use of his title. "But what exactly does Bindu need of me that he couldn't have his numerous followers do?" He gave her a hard look for a second before responding.

"It's true that Bindu usually has his own followers to follow his callings, but this is beyond just Bindu's followers. Tell me, have you ever heard of the pact of five rings?" Noor shook her head and looked to him to continue.

"It a very old pact, not evoked since the time of the planes splitting. Each of the gods represents a ring of the pact, as the pact represents their unification towards a common goal. Although, it can be used even if not all the gods are represented." Noor nodded again to show she was following.

"The point of the pact is to provide the gods equal influence on a party when they are working together. It is chaos when you have followers from every god working separately towards the same thing. It was established long ago to prevent that chaos and is only used in extreme emergencies. It fills me with great despair that this pact is being used again." Noor had understood everything he said, but was still unsure why she was needed.

"As interesting as this is, I must ask how this involves me. I rarely follow a god and if it's a member of the family you want, there are others more powerful than me."

"When we contacted your family they said they would send the person they felt most suited for the task. Bindu also predicted your involvement. Believe in yourself, for this is your task to take." He seemed sure in his conviction, but Noor was still puzzled.

"All right, I'm selected especially for this pact, but what does it involve? What are we supposed to do?" He nodded as though he expected this question.

"I'm not sure what it will involve exactly. It must be very serious to involve the pact, but I can only tell you what Bindu has told me. You are to escort, and help, Lemona and two others in the pact, wherever they may travel. She is Bindu's choice for the pact and greatly favored by him. The others are chosen from the Green King, Leagot, of Dosagas. He chose them together as they will be a great help to each other. Bindu so far has heard nothing from the other deities, Coralia of Einsor or Girgaras of Blightun. When we do, their chosen will be guided to you and you will recognize them by the mark."

"Mark?" Noor asked sounding suspicious.

"Check the back of your left hand." Noor peeled back her glove.

"It's just a bruise. What sort of mark will it become?"

"By tomorrow it will form a circle of five interlocking rings. As long as you are part of the pact it will be displayed on your hand, marking you to everyone as a member of the pact of five rings. If new members join your group you can identify them by the mark." Noor frowned at the offending mark. She hated being marked, like an animal or a slave. She had allowed no marks on her body except those she chose herself. Already she could

feel this pact would be foolish for her.

"So I will receive a mark on my hand, and be responsible for protecting the other members. Where are we going that they will need protecting?" He looked at her sadly.

"I am not sure. Bindu is collecting more information even now, but your first lead is at the temple of Bindu on the Dosagas plane. Their library is a safe haven for many of our older books and perhaps there will be information on the last time the pact was enacted. As for who or what you will fight, I am not sure. There are many dangers out in Kilpentos, but I think together, the pact can handle them." He looked at Noor thoughtfully as a bell echoed through the room.

"Ah, that must be dinner. Shall we go?" He stood up and waited for her. Readjusting her scarf and cloak she followed him out to the hall and into a large dining room. The girl who had stuck her head out of the kitchen before smiled and waited for them. They entered the dining room together to see that it was already half full with priests and priestesses of Bindu, along with a large man and gnome. Upon seeing them at the door the man and gnome wave happily. Noor notices bruises on their left hands. Quickly looking at Lemona's small answering wave she saw her left hand also has a bruise. As she takes her seat at the table, the only thing Noor can think of is that this pact is going to be even worse then babysitting.

Ta-Da! More to come, as long at our campaign continues, and it will. If you liked it, or didn't, leave a review. I love attention and will answer back. Later.


End file.
